Christian Poems
by Dark Bloodclaw
Summary: These Poems are inspired by my Love of God and God's love of me, I make these songs for those God leads to them, may they help you like they help others, I plan to post new poems as they come, I try to speak truth through these words.
1. My Love of God

God's Love

God's love so deep,

Forever I shall keep.

Jesus, my sword and shield,

Within him I can't be killed.

Satan struck me like a mace,

Im safe in Jesus's embrace.

My body dead and old.

My new life bold.

With Satan eternal life I was deceived,

In Jesus eternal life I received.

This new life I may have been doubt'n,

but for me God moved a mountain.

God has anger and love,

but he's gentle as a dove.

With God there is no deal,

Before Jesus I shall kneel.

The Devil couldn't take me kick'n,

For with Jesus I am smitten.

Once lost in the world's maze,

Now I see through the haze.

For this world I mourn,

for within Christ I am born.

Soon the world shall dissolve,

In Jesus I chose to resolve.

The Devil's lies cut me like a knife,

With Jesus I have new life.

I used to cry at night,

Now I amplify in Jesus's might.


	2. Never Alone

Never Alone

In Jesus I found trust,

now his love is a must.

This world full of lie

When Jesus comes the shall die.

Everywhere I walk,

Jesus follows me like a hawk.

Jesus loves and guards me,

I thank him on my knee.

Alone I walk never,

Jesus is with me forever.


	3. Saved

Saved.

Lost so long to the world's way,

till I was saved this day.

I tried to break the chain,

but without him it is in vain.

I once was alone and lost,

untilI saw jesus paid the cost.

Within me there was a hole,

now Jesus fills my soul.

With my LORD'S strength I carry on,

no longer will the darkness make me moan.

The ways of the world died in me,

Before Jesus I am on my knees.

My LORD'S love so great,

I worship no matter the hate.


	4. No Longer

No Longer

Drowning in a sea of sin,

lost among Men.

I saw a hand reaching out.

no longer do I live in doubt.

My sins washed away,

now I see a brighter day.

I do not live in fear,

for my Savior's voice I hear.


	5. A Choice

A Choice

Storm clouds and skies gray,

Jesus returns to us on this day.

God's love and anger swift as a river,

all of man shall stand and quiver.

His chosen shall be saved,

"it's unfair." the sinner shall rave.

You had time to change and repent,

The time of judgement had a large hint.

God's chosen the angels shall reap,

for the rest we shall weep.

The earth shall shake and rattle,

as the angels and demons battle.

A choice must be made by woman and male,

will you choose Heaven or Hell?

In Heaven you see God's light,

in hell you shall feel pain of the darkest night.

With God your life is not in vain,

with the Devil your life is in chain.


	6. Your Love Shatters

You Love Shatters

I sat wrapped in chains of past regret,

alone and in the dark, demons all I met.

I lived with a heart of lead,

until I saw your body broken and bled.

My soul twisted and dead,

voices of regret filled my head.

Then I saw a hand reaching out,

no longer do I live in doubt.

My life is not in vain,

your love shattered the chain.

My sins cannot hold me down,

forever I am heaven bound.

Your love shatters Satan's hold,

now I worship among the bold.

Now one voice I hear,

I'll never live in fear.


	7. Devil's Fear

Devil's Fear

Your love flows free,

Your light shines through me.

Life you gave us to live free,

I want your passion within me.

We were all made for a purpose ,

you give us the strength to change the world.

Our purpose may be big or small,

But you care for us all.

Artist, gamer, teacher or athlete,

in the end it is You we shall meet.

To God we are all loved and sacred.

We have a purpose to fulfill.

The devil is scared and he shall tremble,

As God's warriors assemble.

He will whisper in your ear.

He wants you to live in fear.

Satan will say you're worthless and trash,

With Jesus your old life is burned to ash.

The devil will lie,

just to get you to die.

He is scared of your potential,

he will scar you mental.

Listen to the voice of God,

You are not odd.

You will change the world for the Lord,

You will not stand alone before the Devils' horde.


	8. Your Love

You're Love shining bright,

banishing all the fright.

Burning passion consume my sin,

I will shout and sing again.

Sear away my pain,

your love consumes me.

Doubt and fear I once felt,

in your love this did melt.

Shooting pain and endless doubt,

With you by my side I'll win the fight.

In darkness and sin this world is reeking,

We shall be your beacon.

Your love sets us alight,

we are armed for the coming fight.

Your love sets us ablaze,

Through us you shall clear the haze,

Your passion lights us like a bonfire,

still we will lift you higher.

Your love burns away the sin,

set your love ablaze through men.

Your love finds us in the darkest recesses,

we feel your gentle caresses.

Even those who committed the darkest deed,

for them you bleed.


	9. Call upon me

Call upon Me

By Brian Smith

I felt alone as I traveled this road,

Thinking I was all alone.

Satan saw me weak and tired,

He tried to whisper in my ear.

You're alone and no one will understand,

when you fell you never saw a reaching hand.

No one else is going through this pain,

why keep fighting you have nothing to gain.

You'll face this again everyday,

just give up and I'll take the pain away.

But another voice I hear,

I see Jesus when I look in the mirror.

You're not forsaken and alone,

I am here to guide you home.

Every heart wonders what to do,

The devil takes this as his cue.

Lies he throws at you every turn,

All he wants is for you to burn.

Jesus has something else to say,

Call out and I'll come to you this day.

When your tired and weary,

all you see is dreary.

Come to me and you'll have rest,

The Lord does what is best.

Call out to me and I'll give you the true word,

As the shepherd I want you in my herd.

there will still be pain and heartache,

But with me you will not even shake.

My love is never ending,

My love forever mending.

Call upon me in the darkest night,

never again will you feel fright.


	10. Breaking Silence

Breaking Silence

I sit on the edge of the cliff,

Alone and tired.

Sin surrounds me, but none stronger than Lust.

I see it's ugly face every day.

I battle against it to be pure,

Today's world it is hard to fight.

I fight and fight for control of my mind and body,

LORD I call upon your strength.

No longer will I let Lust rule my life,

no more can I fight alone.

I know others go through this,

Man and woman both fight Lust.

Lord help me reach out to them,

so together in victory your praises we can shout.

I want to stand among all Men,

who fight this silent battle.

I face it everyday,

I always pray.

Lord give me the power to reach out,

the Devil wants each of us to suffer silently.

He says you're alone.

I say your not.

The Devil will say if you expose this,

then others will look on you with shame.

I confess my sin for the world to see,

Judge me or join me so we may conquer Lust.


End file.
